Kayla and Jett
by GothicChick2007
Summary: They fell and love and now they are living their lives Dont own Famous Jett Jackson


One shot

Dont own Jett Jackson

Kayla walked into her dorm. She had just finished her morning classes at her Wilstead College. Jett was due to pick her up in a few minutes to go to lunch and then to the set so they could spend time together. It wasn't how she envisioned her life being like but she loved it and she loved Jett. The two had been going strong now for almost 4 years. There was a knock on the door. Kayla opened it to find Cubby at the door way. Cubby what are you doing here asks Kayla? I am driving you to your lunch date with Jett and no he didn't get stuck at work he was in class this morning this escort was planned days in advance says Cubby. Thanks says Kayla as she looks at her friend.

They walk out and head for the car. She gets in the car and Cubby gets in and begins to drive. They soon arrive at Jackson household. Jett was standing outside. Kayla got out of the car. What is going on asks Kayla? Lunch in the best place in town says Jett with a smile as Kayla reaches him. She smiles back at him as she stands up and kisses him. I love you says Jett. I love you too says Kayla as they walk into the house.

Miz Coretta was standing in the hallway. Alright move it along lunch is going to be cold says Miz Coretta. Yes Miz Coretta says the two in unison. That still freaks me out even after two years says Jett's dad. Hi dad says Jett. Hi Sheriff says Kayla with a smile. Jett sat down once Kayla was ready. The two soon began to eat and talked about their day so far. I have something to asks you says Jett. Ok says Kayla as she looks at him.

Jett got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. We have been through so much and we have survived the past 4 years together even though the media was always looking for something to pin on us. Here we are 4 years later and I can't imagine living my life without you so here is my question Kayla West will you marry me asks Jett? Kayla smiled as he pulled out a diamond ring. Yes says Kayla as she lets Jett put it on her hand. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I love you says Kayla as she pulls away. I love you too says Jett.

(Few hours later) They were on the set of Silverstone. Jett was filming a scene and Kayla was watching him. They were announcing their engagement once he was done. Cubby walked up to her. Hi Cubby says Kayla. So I see the plan went smoothly says Cubby. You knew asks Kayla? Yes I did says Cubby as J.B walked over. Let me see that ring says J.B with a smile. What has everyone been keeping secrets from me asks Kayla? Yes the two reply. How long asks Kayla? A couple of weeks says J.B. Thank you says Kayla. What asks J.B? For making it everything I dreamed about says Kayla as she hugs her best friend.

Jett walked off the set. Hey you ready asks Jett? As I'll ever be says Kayla. She hated the media but she dealt with it for Jett sake. The two walked out to the press conference. I am here to announce my engagement to long time girlfriend Kayla West says Jett as he wraps his arms around Kayla. The reporters started asking different questions. How will this affect the show? When will you have the wedding asks Reporter? Well a date hasn't been set yet and I don't think it will affect the show at all says Jett with a smile. Kayla felt him pull her to him. You did good says Kayla with a smile. They kiss.

(1 year) Kayla was trying on wedding dresses. The wedding was in a few weeks. Kayla was excited. Jett and she couldn't be happier. Riley looked at her friend. Hey I love this one you look amazing says Riley. Thanks says Kayla with a smile as she looks at herself in the mirror. Time for lunch says Riley as she looks at her friend. Alright let me change and pay for this says Kayla. I will be outside says Riley. Ok says Kayla as she walks into the dressing room and changes and soon comes out and pays for her dress.

(Lunch) They met up with J.B and Jett for lunch. Kayla smiled when her fiancé walked into the restaurant. Hey says Jett as he leans over and kisses her. Hey says Kayla. So we have our tuxes and everything we need for the wedding says J.B. Well we have everything for the wedding to says Riley. Jett smiled as he took Kayla's hand. I love you says Jett. I love you too says Kayla.

(Wedding day) Kayla was getting dressed. She was about to become Jackson. Everything she always dreamed about. Kayla was ready for it. There was a knock on her door. Kayla opened the door and found her dad waiting. I am ready says Kayla. Kayla walked out and she started to walk down the aisle. Jett and her were soon married. Life was just beginning for them.

(5 Years later) Jett walked into his Wilstead home. He had just returned from the Silverstone set. Kayla was trying to get their 4 year old daughter to sit down and eat. Kayla says Jett. Hey says Kayla as she sees her husband. Need some help asks Jett? Yes please says Kayla as she looks at their 4 year old daughter. Sam time to eat says Jett. But I don't want to daddy says Sam. Time to eat says Jett again. Fine says Sam as she goes and sits at the table.

Kayla sat next to her resting her head on the table. Sam giving you that much trouble asks Jett? No our unborn child is says Kayla. I love you says Jett. I love you too says Kayla as Jett wraps his arms around her waist. They were happy and nothing would ever change.


End file.
